Mayhem at Hogwarts
by Arcane
Summary: Harry is in his 5th year but two brothers who moved in next door to him are not teh muggles they appear to be


CHAPTER 1 – Moving in  
  
Harry woke up with a cheer, yesterday was his birthday and he would be back home at Hogwarts, tomorrow. His summer had been pure hell with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yelling at him every chance they got, Dudley demanding more and more from Harry and it didn't help that he was not allowed to use magic other wise he would have used Potrificus Totalus on Dudley and frozen him in his tracks. The holidays did have some light however; dobby had appeared the night before and presented him with a birthday present of odd socks, Harry accepted them graciously and put them in his trunk witch he was to take to Hogwarts.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE"  
  
Harry leapt out of bed and put on his oversize hand me downs from Dudley, and raced downstairs.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?"  
"Your Aunt wants you to water the roses, and make sure you don't wreck them like everything else you wreck"  
"Yes Uncle Vernon"  
  
Harry turned and walked outside chanting a mantra in his head   
  
'one day till Hogwarts, one day till Hogwarts'  
  
Uncle Vernon yelled at him as he exited the house and went to the front garden  
  
"Stay out of Dudley's way he is playing with his new soccer ball"  
  
Harry took out the hose and started watering when a soccer ball landed right in the middle of them.  
  
"Stay out of my way Potter!"  
  
Dudley pushed Harry into the bed of roses just as he noticed an arcade game being lifted off a truck and into the house next door, Dudley dropped his soccer ball and ran straight over to the two people standing beside the truck, one looked to be 20 while the other looked to be 15.  
  
Jacob and Erius McDonal looked at one boy pushing the other while yelling at him, Jacob raised an eye brow, he so wanted to hex the large kid that was tumbling towards him and his older brother Erius. Erius stifled a chuckle as Dudley stopped to catch his breath once he was within a decent range of the people  
  
"Hi (puff, puff) I'm Du (puff, puff) Dudley, pl (puff, puff) pleased to meet you"  
  
Jacob raised his eyebrow again quizzically  
  
"I'm Erius and this is my little brother Jacob why don't you and your brother come over and play some video games with Jacob"  
  
Jacob jabbed Erius with his elbow as Dudley turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry he isn't my brother, he is my cousin, he doesn't like computer games anyway, Potter get me something to eat…sweets! I want sweets!"  
"Yes Dudley I'll just get them"  
  
Harry walked into the house only to return a few minutes later with his arms full of sweets, he brought them over to where Jacob, Erius and Dudley stood. Dudley snatched the sweets from Harry and began to scoff them down, this time it was Erius' turn to raise an eyebrow, as Jacob put his hand on his stomach, that many sweets would make any normal human being sick, then again this Dudley didn't look like a normal human being. Jacob looked at Harry and outstretched his hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Jacob and this is my brother Erius, we were about to invite your cousin Dudley in to play some video games if your interested."  
  
Harry was sort of shocked he hadn't had much time to socialise with many muggles but this one seemed friendly enough  
  
"I'm Harry and thankyou I think I will take you up on the offer"  
  
Jacob led Dudley and Harry into the house where a 2 player racing game similar to Daytona USA was sitting in the games room.  
  
"You two go first I always like to size up my opposition"  
  
Dudley scoffed and jumped into the seat next to Harry and the two began racing, whenever it looked as if Harry was going to pass him though Dudley would push him so he fell off the chair, after it happened a few times Jacob pulled his wand out and cast a small spell he had learnt in Australia, Dudley's Game froze as Harry kept playing until he was at least 10 laps ahead. Then Jacob unfroze the game and walked through to the kitchen where his brother Erius was making himself a sandwich.  
  
"How could you ask that pig over here Erius, he is such a jerk someone aught to tech him how to behave and not be such a spoilt brat!"  
"Calm down Jacob you got your revenge, and don't give me that look, I saw how you froze his game"  
"Well he deserved it"  
"Look it will be good for you to have some friends for the summer, you cant lock yourself in the cupboard under the stairs now can you"  
"Guess not, that Harry guy is pretty cool, but Dudley, erg keep him outta the house please"  
  
Erius laughed as Harry walked into the kitchen  
  
"Umm Jacob I thought I might let you know Dudley's gone home.."  
"Good, oops I mean, umm dang, who won you or him?"  
"I did, I better get goin Uncle Vernon is probably…"  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Erius walked to the door where a rather large man with a very dark shade of pink was standing at the door  
  
"Hello sir may I help you?"  
"Uh yes I hate to be a bother, but I was told my nephew was here"  
"Oh you mean Harry yes he is here, he and Jacob are getting along really well why don't you and your family come over for dinner, say about 8.00?"  
"Well I err ok, we will be here at eight, if that boy gives you any trouble just send him home so we can lock him up once and for all"  
  
Erius raised his eyebrow again, it seemed he and his brother had raised their eyebrows quite frequently today, and it wasn't until Vernon walked back inside his own home that he realised he would hopefully live to regret the night ahead.  
  
  
A/N – OK that is the first Chapter done. This story is co written by myself(Arcane) and my brother (Godric's Godson) please read and review flames are always welcome and we like to have people input to where the story should go, until next chapter peace out and hopefully Order of the Phoenix will be out in bookstores real soon, coz I am dying here 


End file.
